


Ranma 3/2

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comedy, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionist Nabiki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Fondling, Futanari, Genma's still a jackass, Groping, Hand Jobs, Language, Lesbian Sex, Martial Arts, Masturbation, Rule 63, Slighty Succubus-ed Ranma, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: Take a different kind of Ranma, throw HER into a different cursed pool, and you get this story.Mix in the girls reacting a bit more...positively, and you get a naughty little romp.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the early hours of the morning that Genma and Nodoka Satome brought home their newborn son, Ranma.

Except, weeellll...Ranma WAS their biological child, that much is true. It’s just that...before we get into that, you have to understand that Genma Satome, is, for lack of a better term,stubborn as hell, lazy, and rather selfish. Known to take some things at face value and won’t really care unless it affects him personally.

And, sadly, some of that stubbornness rubbed off on his wife, so they assumed that their child was a boy when they saw and didn’t listen to the doctor when she tried to explain that it wasn’t the case.

You see, Ranma Satome was really a girl...born with both sets of genitals. A Futa, to be exact. However, her parents only saw the boy bits, and as far as they were concerned, that was it.

And thus began the first step towards her losing a bit of respect for her mother, and considering her father to be a complete asshole.

When she turned two, Genma flipped her currently small world upside-down. For some reason, he decided to drag her off to ‘teach her The Art’ whatever that meant. At first her mom refused, until he promised to make Ranma into something called a ‘man among men’, making her paint on a piece of fancy-looking paper as well. When that happened, her mom was strangely happy to see her go.

Needless to say, Ranma didn’t like that. She cried for a long time until her dad hollered at her to quit being a baby, saying it was time she ‘manned up’. (how he expected her to know what that meant eluded her even when she got older)

As time went on, Ranma found herself disliking her father, or as she prefered- out of her dwindling respect, in her head at least - ‘Old Man’, especially when he found a book on what he assumed was a fighting style; the Neko-Ken.

All she got out of it was a shitton of scratches and an absolute hatred for cats.

One big moment in her life was when she made an unexpected discovery. They’d made a stop in the town of Takayama and as usual, they were broke…

* * *

_ “Here, Boy. Hold this and stand right here. Don’t you dare move!” Genma ordered, shoving a small sign into her hands before throwing a cap at her feet and running off. _

_ She might not be in school yet, but thankfully she’d managed to pick up enough to read what the sign said. _

_ ‘House burned down. Please give money.’ _

_ Ranma frowned, it was bad enough when the old man did these scams, but expecting her to do it  _ _ for _ _ him!? “Bet he wants me to stand here all day…” She muttered to herself. Sighing, she looked up and down the street. _

_ No one was there. _

_ Ranma was completely alone. Now, had she been older, she might’ve been able to be there a while, but as a seven-year-old, her being there for a half hour was a miracle by some. _

_ Now, wether by fate, or just a bizarre stroke of chance, three factors converged at this moment. The first was near the end of this half hour that a rumble of thunder made her look up. Just in time for the first few drops of rain to hit her in the face. “Kya!” She yelped, tossing the sign aside and running into the shop she’d need standing outside of. _

_ A bookstore, to be exact. And one that some people in town wanted closed due to the...nature of its wares. _

_ Ranma looked out in time to the rain start come down hard. She literally had to squint to see across the street it was so heavy! She shivered a bit at the thought of being caught out there It looked cold, too. _

_ She sighed again. It didn’t look like it’d be letting up anytime soon, so she glanced around at the shelves. The old man didn’t seem to like it with she read a lot...but he wasn’t here. Besides, it looked like there was a lot of comics in here. She didn’t see the owner anywhere so she started looking around. _

_ The titles looked really odd though: ‘Banana Sundae’, ‘Timeless Bedroom’ ‘FutaFestive’...she had no idea what kinda superheros those were supposed to be, and there were girls on the covers in weird positions. Some were smiling with with hands between their legs, or had their backs to you, or other stances. She picked up one and started reading. _

_ If she ever had a reason to be confused, it was here. The comic had nothing but girls in it...but, they were all naked and...some had boy parts like her (she was told to call it her ‘mushroom and dumplings’)! But...but under the parts was the bit that girls had. Some of them just had that while others had that and the boy parts… _

_ Then her memory kicked in. Her father always made her wash herself, and she’d remember finding something like that under her ‘dumplings’. She’d tried to ask him about it, but he just told her to ‘stop being stupid’ and put her through more insane training. Without a second thought, she stuck a hand in her pants and felt around. Sure enough, the part a girl had was still there. “But...if I have one then...am I a girl??” And if that was the case, then...then why did the old man keep calling her ‘boy’ and demanding she be a ‘man among men’? _

_ After looking through a few more comics, and finding herself blushing some at what the girls were doing, she discovered that girls like her were known as ‘futanari’, or futa for short. She also learned that her parts were known as a penis, testicles, and a vagina. She couldn’t help but giggle at seeing them being called weird stuff like ‘cock’, ‘pussy’, and ‘schlong’ _

_ Even though she knew this now, that still didn’t explain ‘why’; though, taking into account that the father refused to admit he was ever wrong, he probably assumed ‘boy’ at first look and stood by his decision. Though, if she were honest with herself, she never did really  _ _ feel _ _ like a boy. _

_ Which left the question...did his mom think the same way? Sadly, she didn’t know all that much about her, and the old man refused to say anything. _

_ “Whoa! Kid! The heck you doing in the porn section!” The shop worker yelled, finally seeing her. “Where’re your parents??” _

_ “I don’t know where my mom is, and my dad made me stand outside with a sign claiming we were homeless so people would give me money before he ran off.” She replied. “I came in here so I wouldn’t get rained on.” _

_ “Some people… Here, let’s get you out of this section.” He led her over to where some more age-appropriate stuff was, and after hearing her stomach, split his lunch with her. _

* * *

 

When the rain stopped, and Genma  _ finally  _ came back demanding to know why she wasn’t outside, the employee tore a verbal strip out of him. Listening to her jerk father get tore up one side and down the other always brought a smile to her face when she thought about it.

Karma can be a beautiful thing.

Though, that was only a few months ago, and while she wasn’t currently aware, she was now looking at ‘Big Moment Number Two’

“Hi, I’m Ukyo!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ha!” Ranma ducked under the spatula Ukyo swung at her and retaliated with a kick that took the girl’s feet out from under her. Before she could get back up, Ramna sat down on her chest, pinning her to the ground. “I win again, Ukyo!”

“Unf! Mmm!” She struggled for a moment, trying to get some leverage but to no avail.

“Hehe, you were closer that time, Ukyo.” Her dad, a traveling okonomiyaki chef/martial artist, chuckled as he fixed Ranma her prize.

Due to a fair happening in the area, they were sticking around for the duration. Genma decided it’d be a good place as well; though for him it mean scoring free food and a free babysitter. Fortunately, when he learned Ranma was learning martial arts, he made a deal with the girl.

She’d spar with Ukyo each day, and get a free okonomiyaki if she won. So far, she was at four in a row.

“Fine! But I’ll get you tomorrow, Satome, just you wait!” She fumed while Ranma used her as a chair, happily chowing down on her reward.

Ranma simply laughed.

* * *

The next day, once again having lost to the redhead, Ukyo decided to cheer herself up by checking out the fair. She was too little for the rides, but there were enough games to keep her occupied.

It was then that she heard a couple of other kids talking about something.

“He got you, too, huh?”

“Yeah. I didn’t win a single game! Guess the Gambling King earned that title…”

As they walked off, Ukyo mulled over that. ‘Gambling King’? She hadn’t beat Ramna yet, but that didn’t mean she could beat this guy! Just ‘cause those other kids lost to him didn’t mean she would!

* * *

“Pop! You around here?” Ranma called out, looking for her mostly-deadbeat of a father. “Oi! Lazy dad!” She started to wander into the fair, thinking he was trying to weedle a sandwich out of someone, when she heard sniffling. “Huh?” It kind of sounding like someone crying. Forgetting about her dad for a moment, she followed the sound, where it led her around a nearby barrel.

“Ukyo?” She asked, seeing the girl standing there. It looked like she’d been crying some. “What’s wrong?”

“Ranma…! I lost Daddy’s cart!” She whimpered.

“Huh? But I just saw him at it.”

“No…” She started telling about her game against the Gambling King, thinking she could beat him. Except she kept losing, making bigger and bigger bets until she ended up betting the cart.

Ranma frowned. Thanks to her dad dragging her all over the place, she didn’t really get the chance to make friends. And while she’d only known her a few days, she still considered her a friend in a way. “Come on!” She said, grabbing Ukyo’s hand. “We’re gonna win your cart back!”

* * *

 

“Oh, another victim?” The so-called Gambling King chuckled, lazily shuffling cards as the two came up.

“Dream on, you jerk!” Ranma climbed into the chair opposite him. “I’m here to win that cart back!”

“Oh-oh-oh-oh!” His laugh made them both cringe a bit. “Feeling confident, aren’t we?” He smirked patronizingly. “Well, let’s see how your luck holds against The King!”

“Just deal.”

What followed proved to be a losing streak she’d be happy to never see again. Somehow she ended up getting the joker nearly every other turn. Even when she saw where he’d put it in his hand, she’d STILL get it!

“Would you look at that?” He called, gleefully tossing his last pair on the table. “Another victory for the The King!”

“*Rrrrrr!* One more go!” Ranma, snapped smacking the joker down as hard as she could.

He just rolled his eyes. “You don’t have anything left to bet, runt!”

“Yes I do! I bet the Tendo family dojo!”

“You have a dojo??” Ukyo asked, more than a little shocked.

Ranma shrugged. “Well, my old man said I’ll be owning it down the line, so...kinda.”

“Oh-oh-oh! You got guts, kid. Not much in brains, but guts.” He drew up a little deed that Ranma quickly signed. “I’ve never owned my own dojo before.”

The following game proved to be even worse; now she couldn’t get rid of the stupid joker! She’d shuffle her hand, and he’d start reaching for it...only to suddenly get another. If he did get it, she’d be back with her very next turn. It was like he was getting it only when...when he wanted to.

Something clicked in her when she thought that, and took a careful look at the joker. It was then she noticed it was slightly ragged around the edges. It was also the ONLY card in that condition.

 _‘Something stinks here, besides my dad’s feet!’_ Ranma thought, deciding to try something. When he took the card again, she paid careful attention to what she reached for, and finally picked a different one, earning her a pair. In doing that, she noticed that he actually looked a little shocked, like she shouldn’t have been able to do that. _‘So THAT’S it! You cheater!’_

The rest of the game proved to be a bit more evened out. She spied that, as he lost more cards, he would get more and more upset. Until he finally had just two left.

She was about to pick one when he sneered and slapped both cards face down. Looking at the ace she had left, she knew she had a fifty-fifty chance. However, she also knew that he was willing to cheat before, odds are good he was was cheating again. She also remembered the dirty tricks to Genma’d use to win something, especially when he was feeling petty just to make himself feel better. “So, one of these is the ace, and one is the joker. I find the right card, I win, right?”

“You win _if_ you get the right card.” The Gambling King replied with a smug chuckle.

“Well, in that case, I think _this_ card's the Joker.” She flipped one of the cards over, revealing it was the joker. She then placed her finger on the remaining facedown card  “Which means this one’s the ace and I win, right?”

He quickly paled. “..er..I..”

“Or I could just flip it over and see for myself. I mean it’s not like you were having to _CHEAT_ just to beat little kids at Old Maid, right?”

The Gambling King sputtered incoherently for a minute before petulantly tossing a pair of folded up papers at them. “Fine! You win!”

“RAMNA, YOU DID IT!” Ukyo squealed in delight, tackling her out of the chair with a hug.

“Told ya I’d get it back!” She replied as the two lay in a laughing pile.

“Yeah, yeah. A happy ending.” He muttered. “I’m outta here.”

* * *

Over the next couple of days, the friendship between the two became surprisingly close. They’d even started referring to each other by nicknames.

Of course, over those days, Ranma kept noticing that every now and then, Ukyo’s cheeks would be bright red when she looked her way, and/or let out this little giggle that was, well, kind of cute in a way. She just figure she was still happy about winning the cart back, though.

Right now, she was more interested in what the okonomiyaki girl was currently mixing. “Hey, Uuchan. What’s that?” She looked into the pot Ukyo was mixing herbs into. “Smells pretty good!”

“It’s a secret sauce. Oi!” She poked Ranma’s hand when she tried to stick a finger to taste it. “It’s gotta age first.” She glanced over at her dad, who was cooking while bickering with Genma over something. “Just hope Daddy doesn’t mind me using his ‘special recipe’ or I’m in _BIG_ trouble.”

“Well, how long does it need?”

“Ten years.” She blinked when Ranma fell over. “Ranchan?”

“T-Ten years!? W-what if you forget where it you’re storing it??”

“Well, I’ll just have to make the spot so I don’t. Oi!” She poked Ranma’s hand again.  

“Awww….” She pouted when Ukyo put the lid on and buried it under a dead shrub near where they were staying. Hopefully ten years was worth it.

“So, what do we do now?” Ranma looked at where their dads were still at it. Somehow, Genma now sported a spatula handle wedged firmly up one nostril, and Ukyo’s dad had a fish tangled in his hair. “Looks like they’re gonna be there for a while.”

Ukyo scratched her head in thought. “Ummmm...well, there’s a pond not far from here. Maybe we can find something to do there.”

“Ok.” Ranma followed her.

Though, if they’d stuck around for a minute, they would’ve been treated to the sight of Genma being asked by the local police to come along for questioning about an incident that morning, involving a leftover roast chicken and a stolen garden rake.

* * *

Sadly, the pond proved to be less than inspiring; covered in algae and with a big log sticking out.

“Looked a more impressive when we got here…” Ukyo threw a rock in, watching it scatter the green coating with a satisfying splash.

Ranma tossed one as well, making it bounce off the log before splashing in. “Yeah, smells funny too. She moved to pick up another one, but thanks to a heavy rain recently, the ground around the pond was waterlogged. The moment she stepped down, her foot sunk into the soft earth. “Gya!” Losing her balance, she flailed wildly in an attempt to regain her balance. Unfortunately she couldn’t , it wasn’t enough and she pitched forward into the water.

“Ranma! Hang on!” Ukyo quickly jumped in after her. Luckily, the water just deep enough

“Pleh-heh ugh! Yuk!” She gagged, coughing as Ukyo managed to hook under her arms. “Nasty!”

“Hang on, I got you!” It took a minutes, but Ukyo managed to get them both back to land. One last tug had them tumbling back in a heap.

“Eck! P-tooie!” Ranma spat out a water bug. “Ugh. Thanks, Ucchan. Uh, I don’t think this pond’s all that much fun.”

“Yeah...wanna go watch some of the fair games?”

“Yeah, we can dry off too.”

* * *

“Pop, you dumdum!” Ranma groaned when they got back to Ukyo’s dad. He’d gotten the fish out, but Genma was nowhere to be seen. According to him, he’d tried to help himself to someone’s breakfast. And during questioning, he decided to be mulish and refused to answer anything, so he was now going to be spending the night in a cell.

“Sorry ‘bout that, kiddo.” Ukyo’s dad said, ruffling her hair. “You can spend the night with Ucchan if you want.

“Oh, is that one of those sleepover things?” She asked curiously. “Pop always lectured that stuff like that’d hinder me learning ‘The Art’”

“Ah, one night won’t hurt anyone. And Genma won’t be out till tomorrow anyway.” The chef replied. “Besides, you’re seven. What could go wrong?”

* * *

As night fell, the two were in their room at the inn, Ukyo’s dad was sound asleep next door.

“So, this is a sleepover?” Ranma asked, bouncing on her bed. The both of there were already in nightshirts since their clothes needed washing “Doesn’t seem that much different from just bedtime.”

Ukyo snapped her fingers. “Wait, I’ve heard some older kids talking about games they play during these. Let’s see, ummm…”

* * *

‘Spin-The-Bottle’

They watched the bottle they’d managed to find in the trash come to a gradual stop. “Wow, that went for a long time!” Ranma said. “My turn!” She grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as she could. “So we just see who can get it to spin the longest?”

“Not sure. The older kids acted like there was supposed to be something else you do in this game, but I missed it.” Ukyo watched the bottle whirl around. ”Hm, kinda seems like this’d get boring before long. Besides...I have a feeling you just won.”

The bottle just twirled silently.

* * *

‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’

“How do you even get to Heaven?” Ranma asked once Ukyo explained the game.

“Uh...I dunno.” She admitted, shrugging sheepishly. “I guess I didn’t catch all it all.”

* * *

‘Truth or Dare’

“Eight...nine….ten!” Ukyo counted out the sit-ups she had to do as her dare. It was a stroke of luck that this game actually felt interesting. She’d already had to tell about her first attempt at making okonomiyaki (accidentally giving a horse a concussion in the process), and Ranma hopped across the room on one foot. Now it was her turn again. “Ok, Ranchan; truth or dare?”

Ranma thought about it for a moment. “Truth.”

“Alright…” She’d been wondering about something since they’d first met, and now she got the chance to find out. “Why do you dislike your dad so much? I know he’s kinda lazy, and how you reacted to him getting arrested, but what’d he do to make you see him like that?”

Ranma huffed a little. “He’s lazy, stubborn, thanks to him I can’t stand c-c-cats, and he won’t shut up about how I have to become a ‘man among men’. Except I’m a girl!”

Ukyo blinked. Then she wiggled a finger in her ear. Did she hear that right? “You’re a girl?”

“Yeah. Well, I...um…” She blushed. “I’m a Futa.”

“Foot-what?”

“Futanari. I got...I’m a girl, but I have boy parts down here too.” She pointed at her lap. I think my dad saw that when I was born and automatically decided I was a boy. He seems to call me ‘boy’ more often than my name.”

This just confused Ukyo more. “Th-then how’d you even find out?” Ranma then related the story of Genma expecting her to stand outside and trick people into giving her money, then taking shelter in the bookstore when it started raining. When she mentioned the comics with girls not wearing anything, and some having boy bits as well, she just shrugged. ”Oh, those kinda comics. I’ve seen Daddy reading them once in a while. So, you found out you’re really a girl because of that?”

“Yep...I checked. I’ve felt both of them when I’ve taken a bath. My old man won’t believe anything else, but...to be honest, I’ve never really felt like a boy.”

“Oh.” Ukyo said, going silent for a second before giggling. “Well, actually I’m a girl too!”

“You are?” Ranma was visibly surprised. “I...I thought you were a boy…”

“If it helps, I thought you were a boy too. Mostly ‘cause your dad kept calling you that.”

As if a massive amount of tension was released, things between the two girls seemed to brighten considerably. The two briefly descended into giggles.

Once they calmed down, Ukyo looked at her. “Um, can I see? I’ve heard other girls talk about them, and I’m kinda curious about what it actually looks like.”

“You sure?” Ranma asked, blushing some. ”I mean, like I said, I got girl and boy parts.”

“If it helps, you can see mine too.”

“Well…” Ranma bit her lip. Truth be told, she had no clue what _her’s_ looked like, and brushing her teeth was the most she’d ever used a mirror for. “O...ok.” She quickly pulled up her nightshirt, exposing everything from her stomach down.

Ukyo crouched down to look. Ranma’s penis, a two-and-a-half-inch, pale pink stub, twitched a little under the other girl’s gaze. “Awww, it’s like a little cocktail weenie!” She cooed and gave it a poke, making Ranma squeak. “That didn’t hurt, did it??”

“N-no, just...felt kinda funny.”

She poked it again, watching it twitch again, then gently poked the strawberry-sized scrotum, feeling the orbs inside. “It’s cute.”

“R-Really??” Ranma asked, trying not to react to her friend’s touch.

“Yeah! I kinda wonder what it’ll look like when we’re older.”

“Dunno.”

Ukyo mused on that for a moment before shrugging. “ Well, guess it’s my turn.” She blushed brightly and pulled her own shirt up, showing off her girlhood.

“Huh, wonder if mine looks like that.” Ranna said. Ukyo was surprisingly pink there with an unfamiliar looking little nub above it. “What’s this?” She asked, gently poking the nub..

“EEP!” The okonomiyaki girl squealed and jumped back, covering herself. “That tickles!”

The redhead just chuckled a little at the reaction. “Heh, your’s is pretty cute too, Uuchan.”

Ukyo blushed brighter.

The pair tried to think of another possible game once they were done, but to no avail. In the end, they simply agreed on going to bed.

* * *

The next few days proved to be showing that the two father-daughter duos’ time in that area was drawing to a close; Genma and Ukyo’s dad had finally reached an agreement on whatever they were talking about, the fair itself was closing up, and most of the people there had already left.

“Kinda hard to believe it’s ended already.” Ranma said as the two girls watched some of the remaining games being packed up.

“Yeah…” Ukyo looked around.

“Any idea where your dad’ll head to next?”

“He said something about the next town having a park. Those tend to be good places for a cart like ours. You?”

“Dunno, if my old man’s got anywhere in mind, he’s not gonna tell me until we’re already there.” She muttered, shaking a bug off her foot.

“Ranma?”

"Yeah?" The redhead looked up, and froze as she felt Ukyo's lips briefly on her's.

"I...I know you're a girl, too, but..." The aspiring chef looked at her shyly, cheeks pinking. "I really like you."

"You..you do?" This time it was Ranma's turn to blush. "Well...I like you too. Um...heh, c-can we try that kiss again? Kinda liked it."

Ukyo giggled. “Ok.” The two leaned in. “If….if we’re old enough when we see each other again, maybe we can--”

“BOY! QUIT LOAFING ABOUT!” Genma trumpeted, rushing their way...with the okonomiyaki cart.

“Wha?! Pop, what’re--?” She was cut off when he yanked her off the ground. “Whoah! Why do you have their cart!?"

“Don’t ask ignorant questions! You’ve been lazing about long enough!” He yelled, hurrying down the road.

“Ranma!” Ukyo yelled, giving chase. She tried to keep, but as fat as he was, Genma Satome could be quick when he really wanted to.

Or when he was just trying to make himself scarce.

“But I didn’t even get to say bye to Ukyo!” Ranma protested.

“You have better things to think about than a _girl_!” He snapped back.

“You tried to steal someone’s breakfast again, didn’t you!?”

“...No!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hurry up, boy!” Genma yelled over the waves. “We still have fifty miles until we reach land!”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m surprised you even knew HOW to swim!” Ranma snapped back.  _ ‘Hell, I’m surprised you even bothered to learn to float unless you thought it’d let you get away with something.”   _

Eight years had passed since her father had stolen the okonomiyaki cart, ditching it after he ate all the ingredients. In the following years she’d come to like and respect him even less and less.

Especially with his schemes to supposedly ‘train’ her; if you could call using bat-shit insane, and possibly lethal methods like throwing wasp nests at her and expecting her to not get stung, throwing her into the water while tied up, and making her run from wolves with a damn steak tied to her clothes!

The man proved to be a coward and a selfish fucker as well. She’d already lost count of the times he’d pissed someone off and expected her to take the punishment for him. FUCK. THAT! She made it clear that, if she ever got hold of one, she would castrate him in his sleep with a chisel. Not to mention he  _ still _ called her ‘boy’ even after puberty set in.

Puberty. That hadn’t been much fun either, especially when she found herself getting a lot bigger downstairs, which made regular panties really uncomfortable. Thankfully, they made cotton fundoshis for both sexes. Sadly, that didn’t help with the simmering pile of hormones she was having to deal with.

Ever since her time with Ukyo, Ranma had finally come to admit that she was attracted to girls; except it didn’t help that when she did, she found herself getting occasionally aroused seeing cute girls in bikinis or revealing clothing. And, needless to say, someone spotting a girl with a tent in her pants made for an awkward situation. Coupled with her father constantly harping on her about ‘training’, and she was hard-pressed to find some alone time to deal with that issue.

_ ‘God, I miss her.’ _ She thought, ignoring Genma’s demand that she show him respect. “Gotta do something to earn that respect first, you fat leech.”

* * *

 

“So, where’ve you dragged us off to, now?” She asked, looking at the huge pool-dotted field they were in. Every pool had at least one bamboo pole sticking up of them.

“ Huānyíng lái dào Jusenkyo.” A man spoke up, walking towards them from a nearby kiosk.

Both Satomes just looked at him. “I have no clue what you just said.” Ranma replied.

“Oh, apologies. Welcome to Jusenkyo.” He quickly switched to broken Japanese. “Coming to bathe strongly…”

“You heard him, boy!” Genma cut him out, throwing a kick to Ranma’s back that she avoided before he jumped up to a nearby pole. “Get your lazy hide up here for training!”

“Fine, but don’t whine when I punt your fat ass into the water!” She snapped back, leaping up to chase him off the pole he’d stood on.

“....unadvised.” The guide continued. “That also unadvised!” He called up, watching them spar atop the poles. “Pools cursed!” Unfortunately, they ignored him and continued their matching. “Martial artists…” He muttered himself. “They never listen.”

“HAA!” Ranma yelled, catching her dad with an axe kick to the side and sending him flying into a nearby pool. “Yes! Take  _ that! _ ” She laughed, hopping back to the ground. “Looks like you got your bath early, too, Pop!”

“Nice win. However, that Spring of Drowned Panda he fall into.”

“Drowned Panda?” Ranma looked at the guide. As she did, though, she was suddenly smacked from behind by an angry-looking panda, causing her to fall into another pool.

“That cheap shot. You sore loser.” The guide said to the panda, turning to the pool Ranma was in. “Hm...trying to remember. Stupid kid steal sign long time ago.”

Meanwhile, Ranma was swimming to the edge. _ ‘Where the hell did that stupid panda come from!? I swear, if its owner’s here cause of my old man…’ _ She trailed off, noticing something about her seemed a little off.  _ ‘That’s weird. I feel kinda different, somehow. But dunno why.’ _ She scowled at the panda once she got out. “All right, ‘pong-ping’, or ‘ding-dong’, or whatever the hell your owner named you…”

She stopped when it held up a sign, saying ‘Mind your elders, boy!’

“What the??”

“I try to warn you.” The guide said. “Jusenkyo pools cursed. You fall in, you take form of what first drowned in pool.” He quickly started a fire and got a pot of water heated. “Need hot water to change back.” He added, splashing them both with it.

“You asshole!” Ranma yelled, punching Genma in the head when she saw he’d been the panda. “Should’ve known; you always have a tantrum when you lose!”

“Yes. Father fall into panda pool. You though…” He shrugged. “No idea. Sign missing, but no visible change. You feel ok?”

“Yeah. I feel a LITTLE different, but I ain’t got a clue what changed.”

“Maybe you lucky. Some springs not been drowned in.”

“If that’s the case, then maybe  _ somebody _ finally got some overdue karma.” She gave a smug look to Genma, who was grumbling as he nursed the knot she’d put on him.

* * *

 

Since neither of them knew the area that well, the guide agreed to show them around the region. Their trek took them to an area known as the Bayankala Mountains. Unfortunately, a bit of bad planning had them with zero food. And by the time they reached their destination, Ranma and a currently panda-fied Genma were famished.

“This Nyucheizu Village.” The guide said once they’d arrived. “Home to the Chinese Amazons” He lead them over to where nearly the entire village was gathered. They were all watching two people fighting on a log suspended over a pit.

However, the two Satomes were more interested in the table that was loaded with food nearby.

“We in luck! Get to watch annual village tournament!” The guide grinned, sitting down with his pipe.

Ranma looked over while grabbing a pair of steamed buns. “Hm?” She watched as one of the competitors, a bluish purple-haired girl about her age, wearing a breastplate over a light colored blouse and pants and dual wielding maces, sent her opponent flying off. “Nice, meal and a show!” She and Genma started chowing down…followed by Ranma having to avoid a mace smashing down where she’d been sitting, courtesy of the now angry girl.

“Uh-oh…” The guide gulped as he translated the girl’s angry yelling. “That first prize you eating. Feast meant for winner of tournament!”

“So...that means we can keep it if I beat her?” Ranma asked, using the mace head as a seat.

The guide quickly translated. “She say it be over in one hit."

* * *

 

“Well...she was right.” Genma’s sign read, watching as the girl went flying off the log from Ranma’s solitary kick. “It  _ was _ over in one hit.”

“There.” Ranma hopped down. “Can we get back to eating?”

“Um...boy.” Genma gestured his sign nearby.

She looked back to see the other girl was already out of the pit, and calmly walking towards her. “Hey, no hard feelings? I just hadn’t eaten in a while and--” She stopped then a pair of lips touched her cheek. “Um..ok…”

The guide, however, didn’t seem too thrilled, if his terrified scream was anything to go by. Along with how quickly he started dragging them both away.

“What’s the big idea!?” She protested, being carted away from the village at full speed. “It was just a peck on the cheek!”

“That no peck! If outside female beat Amazon, Amazon law say that female must die and she  get Kiss of Death!” He yelped as a spear came flying by, courtesy of the girl, now in pursuit and hurling various sharp objects at them.

“Say what!?” Ranma yelled. “It was just a competition!”

“It Amazon law.” The guide replied. “Now she chase and challenge until you, or her, dead!”

“GAH! YOU’RE A BIGGER SORE LOSER THAN MY JERK DAD!” Screamed back at the pursuing girls. “AND I DIDN’T EVEN THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE!”

“Browf!” Genma grunted in protest.


	4. Chapter 4

A sigh of relief escaped Ranma as she relaxed in the hot spring she was lucky enough to find. Surrounded by a thick grove of trees, at least a few miles from any town or measure of civilization, the place offered total privacy. She was actually surprised that no one else had found it to set up an onsen or something. "Now this is the life. No insane, possibly lethal 'training', no having to fight just so I can get a bite to eat, and best of all, no jerkass father." She frowned a little. "Can't believe what that bastard was gonna try.."

* * *

 

 _Ranma groaned, her muscles screaming while she tried to sleep from yet another round of the sadism her old man called training. She glared at her dad, who, unsurprisingly was sound asleep, his loud snores doing little to help her problem. 'Shouldn't be surprised.'_ _She thought. 'You're not the one with that stupid 'Kiss of Death' on you.' Between him and the crazy Amazon girl, she was lucky to have any peace an quiet._

_It didn't help that, for some reason, Genma was hellbent on them heading back to Japan as well for some reason. Over the last new nights, she could hear him mutter stuff like 'Nerima', and 'Tendou' in his sleep. The man was a heavy sleeper, so she knew he wasn't faking it. She knew about the Nerima Ward back in Tokyo, but what the hell was Tendou?_

_It was then that she remembered seeing him writing in a small book at times. He always wrote in it when he didn't think she was around, 'cause the one time he saw her, he started screaming at her about training and her 'lack of dedication to The Art' or bullshit like that. 'That book's bound to have something about what he's got up his sleeves'  In a way, being sore worked to her advantage here. Since she had to move slow to keep from wincing, she was able to be exceptionally quiet as she dug through his bag. _ _'Let's see...extra clothes...ugh, underwear...that lying son of a bitch! He said he lost his half of the food! Well he's losing it now!'  She moved to stick the bag into her own pack before resuming her search. 'Ah, here we go."_ _She took the small book and started flipping through it._

 _**'Almost got caught by that girl again! When the hell is that boy going to deal with her!? It's his responsibility to honor the challenge!'** _ _'_

 **_'_ ** **_...can't help noticing the lazy boy's been getting a flabby chest. Disgraceful. I'll have to put him on a diet and stricter training.'_ **

_ 'Diet? That's rich, coming from your food-hogging ass!' _ ****

_**'Well, it's time to head back to Japan and meet up with my old friend Soun back in the Nerima Ward. His daughters should all be of marrying age now, so we can finally merge the schools. I'll have to be careful so the boy doesn't find out until we arrive. No sense giving him a chance to try and object. A threat that he'll be responsible for risking tarnishing the family honor will keep him from refusing to marry one of them. Once the boy marries, we can make him open an official dojo for the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and retire in style as the money pours in..."** _

_By the time she finished reading, Ranma's nails were digging into the cover and her whole body was shaking with fury, all memory of her body aching long gone. The bastard was going to try and spring an arranged marriage on her? Plus the hypocrite planned to blackmail her with 'family honor'! All so he could mooch an early retirement!? 'FUCK THAT! AND FUCK YOU TOO, GENMA SATOME!' _

_She looked murderously at the snoring source of her anger. "So that was your plan, huh, 'Pop'" She whispered hatefully."Well, let's see how you like trying to explain to your 'old friend' that your DAUGHTER ditched your selfish ass!"_

* * *

 

After swiping the money - that he  _also_ lied about losing - and the food, she rehid the book, packed up, and left in the middle of the night. 

That was over two days ago, and she regretted nothing. At least not with doing that. "I wonder how Ukyo's doing." She mused. Truth be told, she'd been missing the okonomiyaki girl ever since Genma dragged her off for reasons he refused to discuss. She smiled a little as she ran a finger over her lips, recalling how she got her first kiss that day. "She's definitely grown up by now..." She looked down when she felt herself getting erect under the water. "Heh, you miss her too, huh?" She giggled. Now that she was by herself, she could finally relieve some of her pent up hormones...and it felt  _glorious._ Without a second thought she climbed up out of the water.

And unknowingly gave the only other person in the area quite the view.

* * *

It had taken ShanPu many a day of tracking, but her target was finally in her grasp. She glared at the other girl from her hiding spot in the shrubbery. Soon, only one of them would be alive. 

Once Satome got out of the hot spring, at least. It would be kind of rude to deny her one last moment of enjoyment. She waited patiently, idly wondering who this 'Ukyo' was but paying no real mind.  _'Huh, Satome's breasts are nearly as big as mine.'_  Soon she saw her finally start to climb out and prepared to spring...

And froze when she saw what was hanging between the other girl's legs.  _'What in...no, that can't be possible.'_ She thought, eyes widening at the sight of the rapidly hardening penis, reaching at least eight in along with a scrotum the size of her own fist hanging underneath. _'That...that thing is huge!'_   She squeaked to herself, cheeks reddening at her first sight of male genitals, even though they were, somehow, on another girl. It didn't help that Satome had chosen to lay down where she could see right between the redhead's spread legs as she gripped the girthy rod.

Gently stroking her cock, Ranma closed her eyes and let her imagination take over about her friend.  _'I doubt she cut her hair. So, it's bound to be long, with those bright brown eyes of her's, that little button nose, and those kissable pink lips...'_ She moaned and started pinching a nipple with her free hand, lifting her hips in the process.

ShanPu winced a little at how hard she had to fight back a squeak when she heard the moan. She knew perfectly well what masturbation was. She'd even done it a couple of times, but she'd never seen someone else partaking. And despite her duty to see out the 'Kiss of Death', part of her wondered what that thing felt like in her own hands.

Ranma's fantasy continued filling in the blanks while she continued pleasuring herself. _'Slender shoulders leading down to a pair of firm, squeezable tits, and nipples that just beg to be sucked on...'_ A squeal escaped her lips as she start thrusting into her grip, the juices from her pussy trickling down to puddle under her. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." She said, feeling her netherlips quiver a little. "Mama didn't mean to ignore you." Her other hand gave the nipple one last tweak before sliding down to slip two fingers in, while the rest gripped her balls.

ShanPu's breath started to come in quicker pants now, watching the other girl pick up the pace and start to finger herself as well. The air was soon filled with her moans and cries of pleasure, causing her to blush deeper when she felt a slight dampening between her own legs. _' What am I doing!? I'm an Amazon warrior, not a voyeur! But..."_  She reflexively licked her lips.

 _'...that flat belly I can't wait to nibble on...then those long, luscious legs and hips. God, just imagining them wrapped around me..."_ She grunted and sped up, causing an audible smack of flesh with each stroke, and her fingers plunging fully into her slit.  _'Plump, oh-so-fuckable ass, and that tight, gorgeous little pussy...!'_

ShanPu bit her lip to stifle a moan of her own, the pooling heat in her own sex getting worse.  _"Why am I getting so aroused? I was trained to have full control over my body, yet..."_ She let out soft whine as she slid a hand between her legs, rubbing her sensitive mound to try and relieve some of the ache.

Done with picturing, Ranma's imagination shifted to them meeting again after so long...

_'"I missed you, Ran-chan." Ukyo purred before the two shared a searing kiss, their tongues wrestling as Ranma's hand slipped down to grip her backside. The two moved back until Ukyo's back met the closest wall._

_"I missed you too, Ucchan." Ranma grunted a little when she felt the okonomiyaki girl wrap a leg around her waist and start grinding. "D-damn, Ukyo." She moaned, feeling her erection pushing out against her pants._

_"Mmm, someone else missed me, too." Ukyo smiled, reaching down to grab her erection through her pants."Damn, what've you been feeding this thing?" She asked, running her hand along its length._

_"This and that." Ranma smirked, thrusting in her hand a little._

_"Heh, think it's a little hungry right now." She licked her lips and started to pull Ranma's pants down, while she did it the same..._

"Ah...Ah...UKYO!" ShanPu stopped rubbing when she heard Saotome scream out the name, followed by the white jet of her orgasm arcing into the air. Her jaw dropped at the sight, watching the hand that was plunged into herself fall to the side, covered in her own honey while her chest and stomach was splashed with her essence...all in a panting heap of sexual climax. She could smell the mingling scents from her hiding spot, and if she were honest with herself, it aroused her even more. 

This also threw a large rock in her plans. By Amazon law, she had to face off against Ranma Saotome in a duel to the death. However, she'd just, albeit unknowingly, demonstrated that she had fully functional man-bits, if the cum on her front was any indication.  _'I...I need to speak with Grandmother.'_ She told herself, slowly edging away from the area, still with a hand on her soaked mound.  _'R-Right after I deal with this and get cleaned up...'_

"Fuck!" Ranma groaned, despite the pleasurable release. "Just when it was getting good." She looked at the sticky mess she currently was. "Better wash off before this dries."


	5. Chapter 5

Shampoo gulped as she entered the small clearing near the village that her grandmother, Cologne, liked to meditate at. Sure enough, a small figure was sitting motionlessly atop a boulder. A small measure of relief went through her at the sight. Perhaps family could help with her problem.

"Grandmother?" She called out. "Ah, Shampoo." The older woman turned her way, concern showing on her face when she saw how her granddaughter was acting. "Something troubles you, child. Were you unable to complete the Kiss of Death?"

"No, Grandmother...Satome still lives. But...there is a complication."

"A complication?" Cologne deftly hopped onto her cane and pogoed over to her. "What happened?"

"I finally found her about a week's travel from here, at a small hot spring. It didn't seem right to attack until she could defend herself, so I waited until she emerged. When she did, I saw..." Shampoo's voice trailed as she tried to best describe it. " I saw my first penis...and it was on her!"

Cologne looked at her for what felt like forever. Then she finally spoke. "A...?"

"Penis. Yes, Grandmother." Shampoo blushed. "A...a large one." She held her hands apart to show the size.

"That honestly is impressive." She managed to get out, gauging the distance. "And a...?" She made a cupping motion.

"Y-yes. As big as my fist" Her cheeks pinked a little. "Fun-functional too. I...I witnessed her pleasuring herself."

"I...I see." The older Amazon blinked.

"A-and that is the complication. She  _is_ female, so our laws state I should complete the Kiss of Death. Yet..."

"Yes, I think I understand your apprehension, Granddaughter. This most definitely complicates matters"

"What do I do?"

Cologne furrowed her brow in thought for a moment. "I...I am not sure. This has never happened; not in my lifetime at least." She took a deep breath. "I will have to consult the other elders. Come, consider the Kiss suspended for now." 

* * *

 

A look of utter bliss crossed Ranma's face as she polished off the bowl of dragon's beard candy she'd gotten at the roadside stall. After so many years, she finally felt free. Free from the bastard who called himself her father, free to train in her OWN way, and as she caught sight of the cute girl who was eyeing the bulge in the shorts she was currently wearing, free to have some fun. "Like what ya see?" She smirked, cupping herself and feeling a sense of victory...

"BOY!"

That quickly shifted to dread and aggravation. How the hell did he manage to find her already!? "You...gotta be shitting me!" She nearly yelled when she turn to the source of the bellow, and saw Genma storming her way.

"How...how DARE you abandon your father like that!" He shouted as he stomped her way. "Ungrateful child! After everything I've done for you! What's your respect!? Where's your honor!?"

That word...the very one he intended to use to make her capitulate to that wedding, the word HE of all people had NO. FUCKING. RIGHT to use! The moment he said it, she snapped. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" She yelled, getting right in his face. "You're a fucking hypocrite, pulling the honor card! Where's YOUR honor in trying to hide an arranged marriage until you could spring it on me at the last moment!?"

"Wha?? Where'd you-??" Genma faltered, backing up some.

Ranma, however, wasn't done. "Where was  _your_ precious honor in thinking you could use it to blackmail me into going along with it!? Or all the times you fucked up, yet  _ **I**_ was the one left holding the bag!? Better yet, where was it with all the other other marriages you set me up on just to feed YOUR fat ass!? I lost count after three damn pages!"

Genma's face instant went from red to bone white. "You...you read...??"

"Yep. Found your dirty little secrets, along with the money and food you claimed was lost." She glared, daring him to try and refute it. "Makes me wonder how much of your scheme your buddy Soun Tendou is in on, aside from expecting me to run your fucking dojo for you. Makes me wonder if he decided to keep his own family in the dark about it too."

"N-now boy...Ranma, listen. I can explain." Genma sputtered, smiling nervously. "This...this is about more than you, me, or the marriage. When Soun....when Soun and I were young, our teacher, a cruel little man named Happossai, trained us with fear. Everything he made us learn, everything we acquired, it was because we were terrified of him. That's why I did what I did; the reputation of Anything Goes is on its last legs because of him!"

Ranma narrowed her eyes. Part of her suggest she just tell him to go fuck himself and walk away. She was tempted, but felt she should at least let him finish.

"That's why we divided the school between our families. If our children never knew our teacher, then they could reunite the schools without his influence and make Anything goes a school worthy of respect and honor again, more than either of us. That's why I keep up on you about your honor, I promised your mother I would make you 'a man among men'." He dropped his knees. "Please, if anything, just hear us out and meet his daughters. Please..."

She sighed, knowing that she was probably going to regret her answer. "I...fine. I'll go meet them." Genma instantly hopped up, only to get a finger right between his eyes. "BUT, if I even get a hint that there's something off..." She left the threat hanging to make sure he knew she wouldn't just do any one thing to him. Or this Soun if he was in on it.

* * *

The trek back to Japan proved to be a rather muted ordeal. Genma barely said a word until they found themselves nearing the outskirts of Tokyo a couple of days later.

"So, they're supposed to be living in the Nerima Ward, any idea where in it?" She asked as they neared the city.

No answer.

"Yo, Pops, where are they living in-ack!" Ranma squawked as she was shoved, hard, into a nearby bush. "The hell!" 

"Saotome Secret Technique: Fast Break!" Genma cried out, cutting across a nearby backyard by the time she was able to get herself upright.

For a moment, she could hardly believe it. Then the red haze set in as she realized; he was going to try and beat her there. "GENMA SATOME!" She bellowed, tearing her way out, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rounding another corner, Genma slowed to a stop and looked behind him. Good, the whelp wasn't around. If he recalled, the Tendo house wasn't far off, so getting there wasn't an issue. Also, ditching the boy would give him time to spin things his way.  _'Let's see, I'll tell Soun that Ranma's known all about the agreement, but ran off when he learned it was finally time. That'll work. He got me with a sucker punch when I wasn't looking.'_

As he schemed, he failed to note the growing clouds overhead. Or the small drops of water that were starting to hit the pavement around him.

* * *

"Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit!" Ranma cursed as she looked around in vain for her fat bastard of a father. The rain that was starting to come down in buckets didn't help her situation, either. _'I don't know even know where I'm at now. He could already be lying his fat ass off to the Tendos by now...'_  

"Excuse me, Miss? You probably should head home" She spun around in time to find a rain slicker-clad police officer coming up. "This rain's not going to let up any time soon."

She laughed lightly and waved the concern off. "It's ok. I'm used to getting soaked." she started to walk away when she realized her chance. "Oh, wait! Could you give me directions to the Tendo house? I'm supposed to meet my father there, but we got separated."

"The Tendos? Just just head down that way and go left." He pointed down the road. "Their dojo is just off to the side so you'll spot it easily."

"Thank you!" She bowed and ran off, hopefully to get there in time to cave in a panda skull.

* * *

 

* **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!***

"Coming!" Soun called out, hurrying to the door.  _'Now who'd be visiting in this weather?'_ He thought, opening it. Usually, at beat it'd be one of his daughters' friends, someone from town he's familiar with, or even a delivery person.

Finding a large, soggy panda standing there was most definitely not one of those moments. "Um..can...can I help you?"

"Hroughf! Raourf!" It growled, looking like it was anxious about something.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't speak panda; or bear, for that matter."

The panda grunted in annoyance and started rummaging behind its back, before pulling out a sign.

"Huh? What's this....'Tendo! It's me, Genma!'?" He blinked. "Satome...?"

It flipped the sign around. "I'm here to talk about the wed-"

Soun, however, didn't really get to finish reading before a loud and angry shout of 'FAT BASTARD!' came from the side. He leaned out to see a redheaded girl plant both feet into the panda'face, sending it careening into a tree by the koi pond.

"Stinking two-faced..." She grumbled, quickly turning to face him. "Hi, I'm Ranma Satome."

"Ranma...?" Soun straightened up when it finally made sense. "Oh! You're Satome's boy...but...you're a girl."

"Nice to see one of you noticed." She griped, glaring at the concussed bruin. "It's a long story, and part of it...you probably won't believe."

"I've seen my share of odd things." He chuckled. "I'll take that wager. Should probably let my daughters get here first, since this probably concerns them as well."

* * *

The next few minutes were filled with silence as Ranma recalled the events leading to her and Genma ending up there. When she got to the cursed pools, she proved it by letting Kasumi douse her father with a kettle of hot water, changing him back.

"Ok...let me make sure I heard that." Nabiki Tendo spoke up, leaning in to look at Ranma's chest. She could see her breasts through the still wet top.  _'Damn, her tits are bigger than mine.'_  "You're a girl..."

"Yeah." 

"But your mom and dad are convinced you're a boy because you have..." She promptly gripped Ranma's crotch, making her inhale sharply as she fondled her. "Wow..." 

"N-Nabiki...!" Kasumi blushed, watching her sister grope the redhead.

"As pleasant as that feels." Ranma sighed, her erection growing in the other girl's grip. "Could you at least  _ask_ before grabbing my nads?"

"What've you been feeding this thing!?" Nabiki blurted out. "You're hung like a tanuki!"

"SEE!?" Genma shouted in triumph, grabbing the back of her pants and yanking them down for added proof, exposing her bits to all three girls. "You can see for your-!"

"FUCKER!"

* ** _BAM!_** *

He was promptly knocked back outside - where he was once again panda-fied - by an enraged Ranma's right hook.

"I'll help you, Satome!" Soun rushed to assist him.

"Asshole..." Ranma growled. "Can't believe I'm related to him..." She turned back to see all three girls staring at her crotch with wide eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You can see my junk, I haven't had a chance to wash any of my underwear. And for the record, it's her fault I'm hard!" She pointed at Nabiki before pulling her pants up.

"Um...perhaps we should finish dicking-discussing this over large balls-I mean lunch!?" Kasumi's face was crimson.

"Well, I am kinda hungry."

* * *

It took Soun a few minutes to help Genma back in, and prepare some water to turn him back, but once tat was done, they were seated around the table. Ranma had made sure Soun and at least one of the sisters was between her and Genma so she could eat in peace.

Soun cleared his throat. "So, you _are_ a girl."

"Yeah." Ranma nodded.

"But you also have a penis and testicles."

"M _ore like a freaking bo staff down there."_ Nabiki commented under her breath, though a grin on her face as she said it.

"Yeah, apparently I'm a called futa." She glanced at him. "What about it?"

"Are they functional?" The matter-of-fact way he asked threw her of, making Ranma choke on her rice.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" She yelled, trying to clear the throat.

"I take it your father informed you of the vow we made?"

"Yeah..though he tried to wait till the last minute to spring it on me." She glared at the old man.

"Yes, well, it was to wed our  _children_  to unite the schools and continue the lines. I must ask...are you capable of the latter with a female?"

Ranma rubbed the back of her neck, looking a little uncomfortable about the questions. "Well...I dunno about fertile, but the rest works."

"And, judging by how you responded to Nabiki, I take it you're attracted to other girls?

"Well...yeah. I...I'm a virgin if that's what you're asking."

Soun just smiled. "Then I see no reason why the vow can't be upheld. You're fully capable of giving one of my daughters a child, so it's perfectly reasonable to unite the schools in this way.

"Attaboy, Soun!" Genma cheered, only to get a chopstick between the eyes. "OW!"

"Look, if you think I'm going to let you railroad me into marrying someone I haven't met-" Ranma started, the warning tone in her voice evident.

"Some'one'? No, you misunderstood." The Tendo patriarch smiled. "The vow said 'children'. Assuming my daughters have no issue with...sharing, I would have no problem with you wedding all three."

"Bwha...??" Both Satomes responded in unison, before Genma found his voice first. " _Soun, what are you doing!?"_ He whispered frantically.

" _Relax, Genma. It's simple; whether or not you want to believe it, your child has male and female hormones running through her. Which means her libido is going to be so much stronger than the average adolescent it's not even funny.  So, what better way to keep her on a leash than with the idea of being buried in ladies?"_

Genma froze as he processed that, a wide grin slowly forming on his face. " _...Soun, that's genius_!"

_"Yes! It's Soun's..."_

_'...and Genma's...'_

_"Operation Honey Hustle!"_ They finished in unison.

"What was that?" Ranma stared.

"Oh, nothing." Soun said happily. "Would you like to get to know my daughters? Pick a place to sleep? I'm sure all three would be more than happy to make you welcome and comfortable. Perhaps you want to borrow some sleepwear? They'll probably be happy to model it so you can find one that fits properly."  


"Uh...guh..." She quickly went back to eating, trying to ignore the red tint on her face and the tent in her pants at the thought of cute girls in nighties.

* * *

 

"Is this true, Elder Cologne?" One of the other crones of the Amazon council asked after Shampoo gave her account. "This outsider woman has male gentiles?"

"Yes, fellow elders." Cologne replied. "Shampoo said she witnessed her ejaculating like a man. I have no reason to believe she would fabricate something such as this."

The council descended into quick and hushed deliberating among themselves for several minutes. The first elder spoke up again. "After consideration, it is the council's judgement that the Kiss of Death on Ranma Satome is hereby rescinded.

Both Cologne and Shampoo were more than surprised by that. The Amazons had  _never_ canceled a Kiss of Death before!

"Instead, Shampoo, you will track her down and apply the Kiss of Marriage." 

"The k-kis of...?" Shampoo stammered.

"Due to the fact that your account states she is capable of siring children, and since she did best you in combat, our laws place her in the status of 'Male Outsider', therefore the Marriage Kiss law is applicable." 


	7. Chapter 7

"Ha! Ha!" Akane grunted with each punch. She'd headed to the dojo after dinner for her usual evening workout, but now she was hoping it would help her get her thoughts straightened out.

Namely in regards to one Ranma Satome. The whole deal with her and her panda father (or would that be father panda?) was surreal enough when they arrived, until the old man yanked Ranma's pants down.

Akane's cheeks burned as the image appeared in her head again. Ranma was a girl, that much she could see. And if she were honest with herself, she was a little envious of how large the redhead's breasts were compared to her own. However, what she saw hanging between her legs...followed by the strange, yet pleasant warmth that pooled in her own crotch at the sight.

A squeak escaped her when she felt the warmth again, this time mixed with a bit of jealousy at Nabiki groping her. Why the hell did she feel like that!? She'd just met the girl, and yet their fathers were _still_ thinking about the wedding! Granted, Ranma was attractive, but she didn't know if she was attracted to boys, girls, or what Ranma said she was; futa-something. Either way, she had no idea what to do about the situation.

"Your punches are pulling in a little." A voice commented from the entrance, causing Akane to whirl around. Standing at the door way was Ranma, giving her an analytical look.

"S-say wha??" She tried to fight the blush that was starting to show.

"Your punches. Their pulling inward." Ranma said, stepping closer. "Plus you're overextending some; you don't wanna lock you elbows like that."

"What are you talking about!? This how I've always thrown them! It's how my father showed me!"

"Speaking of your dad, this is his dojo, isn't it?" Ramna frowned. "Then shouldn't he be here helping you fine tune your style? Or at least sparring with you?"

Akane threw another punch, trying to ignore how right the redhead was."Well, he's...he's been busy."

Ranma rolled her eyes slightly.  _''Busy'...riiight.'_ She wouldn't say it out loud, but she wouldn't be surprised if Tendo was in on Genma's scheme to live off her running this damn dojo.

"Tell you what, why don't we spar a little? That way I can show you just what's wrong."

Akane hesitated briefly before schooling her features. "All right! I'll prove there's nothing wrong with my style!"

The two faced off, bowed, then took their stances. Right off the bat, Ranma pointed at her legs. "Don't keep your knees locked either. An opponent sees that, they'll be able to catch you moving."

Akane growled and lunged forward with a punch, only to hit air before her wrist was tapped.

"See? Pulling in." Ranma calmly pushed her forearm over a bit.

 Akane tried for another punch, but had the same thing happen. "And you're still locking your elbows. Someone gets a good hit there, and they could do some damage." The redhead gently prodded the joint, making it bend a little.

By now, Akane was getting frustrated, partly by how easily Ranma was avoiding her, and by the flaws that were being pointed out in her style. With a grunt, she let loose with a side kick...that was caught easily.

"Also, you don't wanna have your thigh and shin moving together like that." She ran her hand along the girl's leg, her touch lingering on the thigh.

Akane bit her lip and resist the shiver that threatened to run up along her body.

* * *

 

**Back in China:**

"I swear, I catch whoever thought hiding this thing was funny..." The guide muttered to himself as he headed back to the nameless spring, a broken sign in his hand. He'd finally found the missing one while on his usual rounds. It'd been tossed behind a pile of rocks by the Spring of Drowned Girl. "Ok...this goes here and..." He gently set the pieces back into place and re-nailed it.

Once it was repaired, and legible, he found himself scratching his head. "Spring of drowned...'succubus'? Never heard of that one." It was then that he remembered, his eyes widening. "Ooohhh, she's gonna have a time..."

* * *

 

"Straighten your leg just when you're about to strike, so you can put the full force behind it." Ranma rubbed the thigh, enjoying the feel of the muscled limb through the gi.  _'Wonder if the rest of her feels as nice.'_

Akane fought back a wimper as Ranma's hand rubbed along her thigh, getting dangerously close to her pelvis. Her cheeks pinked when she saw the look she was giving her; if she didn't know any better, she'd swear the redhead was getting turned on.

Didn't help that, for some reason, she was getting aroused as well. She felt her sex quiver a little when the hand nearly touched her, but pull away when she let her go. With the loss of contact, she was able to regain her train of thought. Whether on reflex or aggravation, she wasn't sure, but as soon as she could, she let loose with a spinning roundhouse, aiming to catch her at least in the shoulder. "Gotcha!" She missed again. In fact, Ranma had vanished completely. "What the...?"

"In all honesty, your biggest problem is your posture." Ranma spoke up from behind her, both arms sliding around her midsection. "You slouch a little, and that affects your flow. You need to stand 'firm'."

Akane squeaked when she felt Ranma's bulge pressing up against her backside, followed by a hand lightly gripping her breast. Normally, she'd protest violently at being groped, but something in her touch and voice had a strangely alluring command to it as she was pulled/pushed into a more upright stance. _'K-Kami, she's huge!'_ She bit her lip, feeling the urge to grind her ass against the redhead, who she could feel was already hardening a little.

"Square up your shoulders too. That tends to help improve your form as well. Just remember..." She wasn't sure why, but she was enjoying the way she was acting now; like she could disregard her inhibitions now. That, and the youngest Tendo was adorably sexy. She purred into Akane's rear and gently squeezed her breast, getting harder at the slight moan Akane let out when she did.  _'Mmm, surprisingly plump'._ "Keep your form firm, but fluid. And save your strongest strikes..." She thrust against her slightly, "...for when you see an opening"

"Y-Yes, Sensei..." Akane gasped out, blushing hotly at feeling herself get wetter from the contact, and slightly wondering where the honorfic came from.

"Now, shall we try again?"

"O-ok.

Over the next half hour, the two girls continued their spar. Finding herself with the urge to do what Ranma told her, Akana realized that the previous critique had improved her moves by a fair margin. However, she still had flaws here and there, but Ranma was able to catch them.

"Always follow through on an uppercut. Hooks and crosses too unless you're going with a combo." She said, before flipping back from a tornado spinkick. "And don't be afraid to put some more speed on those."

"Right!" Akane moved in for a barrage of punches, even though her opponent/impromptu teacher weaved around them all, and still commented on each.

"Little high, bit more to the left, that one was good, those two kinda slow." She quickly deflected a right hook/left cross combo. "One more thing; always exhale on a punch in case you get hit, so you don't get the wind knocked out of you."

"Ok." Akane panted, starting to get tired. She'd been on the offensive the whole time, but had yet to land anything. Meanwhile, Ranma, while she was working up a sweat, still looked like she could go for a good while.

"Whew, I think that's enough for now." Ranma said after blocking one more kick. "Why don't you work on what we've gone over for now, then we can fine tune things."

"All*pant*alright." Akane propped herself on her knees, wiping some sweat off her face.

"Oof." She winced when she smelled herself. "Dunno about you, but I'm feeling a little funky."

"Uh, the bathrooms' down the hall from the living room if you wanna wash up." Akane replied. "You have any clean clothes?"

"Yeah, luckily, I still got a couple things. Need to remember to wash my stuff in the morning. Thanks, Akane."

"No problem..."She gulped, catching her breath while she watched her head out, her gaze lingering a little on the redhead's firm backside as it swung slightly with each step.

* * *

"Hope the old fart hasn't gotten here yet." Ranma told herself in the changing room, knowing he would've used up the hot water even thinking of getting out. Throwing her towel over her shoulder, she cracked the door separating her from the bathing section open and peeked in. Thankfully, it was unoccupied, and looked to have been unused for a couple of hours at least. "Yes!" Without a second thought, she threw her dirty clothes into the hamper and headed in, happily flipping the satchel of toiletries she'd managed to buy recently. "A hot bath is gonna feel soooo good!"

For the moment though, she was gonna have to deal with something a little less pleasant. "Gah! That's cold!" She yelped, pouring the bucket of water over herself. She shivered after another bucket, making sure she was soaked enough before getting her shampoo. Humming to herself as she lathered up, and having her back to the door, she didn't notice the door opening slightly.

"Um...Ramna?" Akane asked, causing her to look over her shoulder.

Soon as she did, her eyes widened and she felt herself go rock hard. The youngest tendo was standing there, towel in hand, and giving her a full view of her naked body. While she wasn't quite as full-figured as her sisters, Akane was definitely well-developed. A toned, lithe frame, breasts that looked pleasantly large on her fame with cherry pink nipples, hips with a light bit of flair, what Ranma could see of the girl's firm ass, and a cute little pussy that looked freshly shaved.

Needless to say, she was gonna have some pleasant dreams about the sight behind her.

"Can...can I join you?" She asked, blushing brightly.

"Huh? Oh! Sure, heh...uh,you've already seen me from the waist down, so nothing you haven't seen already, right?" Ranma chuckled a little, turning back to her washing to calm down.

"Well, to be honest...I wanted to say thank you for helping me with my moves earlier."

"No biggie. Given some of the crap my old man made me practice for 'the art', I hate seeing someone be given half-ass training."

"Yeah...after you left, I took a minute to look over my style again...and you were right. My father doesn't seem to be all that worried whether or not I improve." She sighed, revealing she was now right behind Ramna. The redhead paused when she felt her breasts slowly squish against her back and Akane's arms wrapping around her. "So...since you were willing to help me, I feel it only far for me..." Her voice turned in a lust-filled whisper as she reached down and gently cupped her in both hands, making Ranma gasp slightly, "...to return the favor." 


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma moaned as Akane gently squeezed her. "Oh, Kami..." She fought the urge to thrust into the other girl's hands.

"Nabiki was right...you're hung like a tanuki!" Akani giggled, cradling the redhead's scrotum as she started pumping her. "Hmm, you haven't washed down here yet, have you?"

She shook her head, panting slightly. "N-no."  _'How are her hands so soft!'_ She squeaked a little and bucked on reflex. "Ahh..."

"Oh my." Akane licked her lips, watching the dick in her hand reach full length. "Heh, you're lucky Nabiki didn't see you hard." She purred, letting go just long enough to grab a soapy washcloth, wrapping it around her crotch. "Otherwise you'd never get out of her hands. She may always look for a quick buck, but I've seen the porn she's got stashed in her room." Leaning in to Ranma's ear, her voice dropped to a whisper, "And there's no way she'd resist this massive cock of yours." She punctuated it with a firm squeeze.

"Ahhh...oh...oh fuck!" Ranma moaned, thrusting hard into her grip.

"I like it too, but..." Akane's cheeks pinked. "There's something I like a little more." Looking back, she'd idly wonder why she was so willing to tell this, but shrug it off.

"Ah...Oh? What's that?" She asked, feeling her own lust rising. A small, but very vocal, part of her was clamoring to make Akane her 'hot little bitch'.

"You already saw the 'tough martial artist' look I tried to have in the dojo. Well, sometimes I like to fantasize that I'm someone's plaything. Letting them touch me however they want, groping, spanking." She shuddered audibly, and Ranma caught a strong, sweet smell from her, one that was making her cock throb with desire. "I've even masturbated at the thought of them making me beg to be their little fucktoy."

The smell got stronger and Ranma let out a lust-filled hiss, wrapping her hand around Akane's and making her pump hard. "So, it'd turn you on if I told you to beg me for permission to suck me off?" She asked, purring at the arousal showing in her face. "To smack your tight little ass and plead for a taste of my cock?"

"Y-yes...!" She moaned. A light gasp escaped her when she felt a finger glide across her slit. 

Ranma held up the one responsible, coated in her honey, and licked it. "Tub. Now." She pointed to the steaming water. "Neither of us wanna fuck on a cold tile floor."

"Yes, Sempai!" Akane obediently scurried into the tub, her pussy visibly dripping as she did.

"Sempai, huh?" Ranma smirked, removing the washcloth and rinsing the suds off. "Wonder what you'll be calling yourself when I'm done." Soon as she was in the tub, she closed the gap between the two girls, propping her hands on either side of Akane and her crotch inches from her face. "Ask to suck my cock."

"M-may I suck your cock, Sempai?" She asked, eyeing the head intently, a visible bead of precum already showing. "It...it looks delicious."

"Beg." Ranma smiled, leaning in closer. "Beg me to let you suck it."

"Please let me suck your wonderful-looking cock, Sempai!" Despite the pleading tone, Ranma could see she was getting turned on it.

"I said beg!" She reached down and grabbed Akane's breast, kneading the soft flesh. "I wanna hear you say how badly you want it!" Even in the water, the sweet scent increased, turning her on more.

"I...I NEED your cock, Sempai!" Akane cried, her face flushed while she didn't even try to hide the smile. "I want to taste it on my tongue, down my throat! I want to feel your balls bounce off my chin as you fuck my mouth like you own it! Please...let me suck you dry!"

"Well..." Ranma grabbed the back of her head. "Since you asked so nicely." She purred. "Open wide." As soon as Akane's lips parted, Rama yanked her one to her erection, enjoying the surprised squeak Akane let out before it turned into a pleased moan. "Hope you're ready, cause we'll be doing this often." She started thrusting into the girl's mouth.

Moaning happily, Akane sucked on the hard penis like it was her favorite candy, a blissful expression forming on her face.  _'Yeah...use me, Sempai...make me your personal slut!'_

"Heh, you like the taste of your Sempai's cock, don't you, Akane." Ranma asked, getting a rapid nod in return. "You like being being used as my toy, don't you?" Another nod, followed by Akane's tongue snaking out to lap at her balls. "Mm, good girl. Now, suck." She groaned, pumping steadily into Akane's mouth, the head of her dick venturing into her throat. ' _Huh, no gag reflex.'_ It wasn't long before she felt the tightening sensation in her balls. "Ahh..you're about to get your 'reward', Akane." She growled, thrusting harder, her balls smacking against her lower lip. "Ah...almost..." She grunted and shoved Akane's face into her crotch as her orgasm hit, filling the girl's mouth with her hot load.

Akane's eyes widened a little when she tasted the thick, slightly salty fluid, but quickly recovered and gulped it down, along with the following spurts while Ranma bucked against her jaws, sighing contently at her 'treat'.

"Oh yeah, we're DEFINITELY doing that often." Ranma panted, slowly pulling out her now glazed shaft. "Stand up. I wanna try out more of my new toy."

Still swallowing the remains, Akane quickly got to her feet. "Y-yes, Sempai?" She whimpered in anticipation 

"Tell me, if I was to stuff this into one of your tight little holes, which one would make you scream louder?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, watching the eldest of their trio watching over a pot. "You see Akane anywhere?"

"Yes, I asked her to let Ranma know dinner would be ready soon." Kasumi responded. "Speaking of which, have you washed your hands yet?"

"Heh, after what I had a hold of earlier, almost don't wanna." She chuckled, looking at her hand and vaguely remembering the feel of Ranma's crotch in her grip. "But knowing Akane, she's probably still working out."

* * *

 

"So, which one of your cherries should I pop first?" Ranma asked, lightly pushing Akane to bend over the side, her legs spread wide and presenting.

"Either...either one you want, Sempai." Akane moaned, her pussy quivering slightly as Ranma ran a finger along her slit and up to her puckered anus.

Ranma purred and gripped her 'pet's firm ass. "Hm...both look oh so temping, but I think..." With a firm thrust, her cock plunged deep into Akane's mound. They both moaned as she pushed deeper, her well-lubed shaft making it surprisingly easy to hilt herself. "Mmm, such a delicious little pussy." She purred, slowly pulling out until the head remained inside, then pushing back in, causing a faint smack of flesh to be heard.

"Ahh! Oh, Kami!" Akane squealed as Ranma began a slow steady rhythm, slapping her rear with each thrust. "Sempai...your cock...it's bigger than I thought!" Each impact was enough to jostle her whole body, breasts bouncing with each thrust.

"Just makes your pussy that more deliciously  _tight_!" She grunted, speeding up on the last word. "That feel good, Akane?" She asked, moving to grab the girl's wrists for a 'prison guard' position. "Feeling your Sempai pound you like you're her little fucktoy?"

"Yes!" Akane gasped, bending her arms a little to push against Ranma some. "I love it-oh fuck!" She grunted when the impact came harder and faster. "Th-thank you, Sempai!" She bit her lip to stop from screaming.

The water sloshed around them as Ranma continued to thrust into her, feeling the tightness start returning to her balls though she refused to let up. "Do you want it, Akane? To make you my private toy?"

"YES!" She cried out, arching her back as she felt her own orgasm start to boil. "I'll be it all; your cocksleeve, your private bitch, your property! Anything you waaaaAHH!" Her plea turned into a gasping cry when she came, her pussy walls clamping down on the cock inside her. That was followed by a thick warmth spilling into her when Ranma's second climax followed.

"Uff..Gah!" She grunted, bucking against Akane as she felt her remaining load gush into her, forcing her to move her grip to the girl's hips to hold on, both of them feeling the light trickle of their combined fluids leaking down their legs.

"Haa...hahh.." Akane panted, leaning weakly against Ranma while the lingering aftershocks went through her. "Thank you, Sempai..." She sighed, cooing happily when she felt the redhead's fingers gently knead her rear as she slowly pulled out.

"Your welcome, my pet." Ranma leaned in to kiss the back of her neck, making the girl shiver. "Now, I believe I have a bath to finish."

"I-I'll leave you to it, then." Akane rinsed herself off and got out of the tub, giving Ranma a show as she dried off before heading in to the side room to get dressed.

She was well down the hall and almost to the stairs when the lingering feeling of lust faded, and they both asked themselves, "What the hell just happened!?"

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner proved to be a slightly subdued affair. Namely due to the fact that two of the table's occupants were being a lot quieter than the others tended to see. Both Ranma and Akane were focused on the food, yet both had a visible tint of red on their cheeks.

"Oh!" Akane gasped when they reached for the same bottle of soy sauce, her hand overlapping Ranma's. Both girls blushed furiously as they pulled away, Ranma letting out a weak chuckle.

"Uh...g-go ahead." She mumbled, trying to fight her growing blush. The same one that'd been growing since she'd realized she'd had two of her first times to a girl she'd just met. And from the way she was acting, Akane was thinking the same.

"No, it-it's ok." Akane replied, never noticing how the others were reacting.

* * *

 

Kasumi's face was almost as red as theirs.  _'Oh my._ It took her a second to notice it, but the way the two girls were acting had reminded her of a manga she'd been dared to read when she was younger. It seemed fairly innocent, until she got a few pages in and...

Her face flared at the memory. She never thought two girls could even DO... _THAT_...with each other! Much less in the positions...then she remembered when Ranma's pants were yanked down. She prayed no one heard her squeak.  _'Oh....oh my...!'_  

Biting her lip, she hoped no one noticed her nipples felt like they were about to punch through her bra...or how hard she was squeezing her thighs together.

* * *

 Soun smirked behind his rice at the sight. _'Must've ran into each other in the changing room. Given how long she's been on the road, I don't blame the girl for being bashful. Ah well, they'll have plenty of time to get accustomed to each other. Now, where's the udon?'_

* * *

 

Nabiki gave both her sister and...prospective spouse a sidelong glance. They tried their best to hide it, but she'd developed her people-reading skill pretty good over the years.  _Something_ had happened to them in that room, something she was positive was a juicy bit of information.

There was only one problem; getting it. She could probably get it with some lighthearted teasing, poke a little fun at Akane till she spat it out in flustered frustration, but would probably cost her a bit of respect.

Her other option; getting Ranma to fess up. Since she wasn't a relative, or really an acquaintance just yet, she could sneak a bit. Maybe a little blackmail...intimidation. Might be easier, but the risks would be greater. Ranma probably wouldn't hesitate to show her displeasure, and Nabiki was no martial artist.

And deep down, part of her screamed that she'd probably have to pay for that info...why that notion excited her a little, she wasn't sure.

* * *

 

Genma sulked a little as he watched the two. Admittedly, he liked what he saw, since that meant the boy would be getting closer to the girls, which would lead to the cushy future he was convinced he deserved. However, he could already tell that meant he'd be losing the control over Ranma he spent so much time on.

Running a dojo would keep him too busy to follow his orders so he could enjoy his retirement. There was no way he could allow that! _'Wait...!'_  A devious grin crossed the old schemer's face. _'When he marries them, there's no way he won't have a child, my genes are proof of that! And It'll be with at least one of them. I'll just put his kids in the same contract I put him! He'll do whatever I say to make sure they grow up proper. Genma you magnificent genius!"_

Now...if only he could figure out the the nagging feeling he'd forgotten something.

* * *

 

Later, after everyone - along with Akane and Ranma - had their fill, the Tendos and Satomes went about their own things. Kasumi went to wash up; Ranma tried to help, but she said she found it relaxing. Genma and Soun immersed themselves in shogi and saki. And Nabiki and Akane went to their rooms, leaving Ranma to find something to do. After a lack of ideas, she settled for doing a quick workout in the guestroom she was assigned before heading to bed.

It was during her usual routine, midway through sit-ups, when the door opened and Akane peeked in. "Ranma are you-" She stopped, blushing at the sight of the currently topless girl, along with a wave of envy at the size of her breasts.  _'How can she be that nimble with a rack that big!?'_  

"Oh, uh...hey, Akane." Ranma stopped, shifting to a cross-legged seat. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. It's..." She sighed and closed the door, moving to sit by her. "More like us...I'll be honest, I don't know what happened in the bathroom. You and I just met and..." She blushed brightly, still tasting the other girl's dick, pumping in her mouth. "Well, you were there. My question is, what does that make us?"

"Yeah..." Ranma blushed, feeling a tent start growing in her pants. "Honestly, Akane, I'm not sure. I have no absolutely no clue what happened. Not that I didn't like it...I did... _'Kami, did I_ _ever!'_ I'm just not sure what we-" She was cut off by Akane's lips on hers, and a hand cupping her breast.

"Well, then maybe we should give it a few more gos to help us figure it out." Akane purred, her other hand sliding down into Ranma's pants and gripping her shaft. "Wouldn't you agree... _Sempai_?"


	11. Chapter 11

"KYYYAAAA!!" Akane's shriek sent Ranma tumbling out of her girlfriend's bed. "We're late!"

"Wha? Huh? L-late for what?" The redhead asked sleepily, her gaze somewhat focused on Akane's naked rear as she dug through her clothes. All she was aware of was the youngest Tendo sneaking her into her room last night after everyone had fallen asleep; then a few hours of squeals, moans, and squeaked cries of 'Harder, Sempai!' as Akane rode her like a pogo stick.

"School, Ranma! Don't you remember? Your father enrolled you to Furukin High while you're here." Akane hopped around, trying to get her panties on.

"He what??" I thought that was a dream!" She protested. "He'd never worried about that before! Hell, he tried to order me to treat books like they were rabid animals."

"Well, he decided to, so we gotta hurry!"

"Still don't see why I have to." Ranma muttered while she got her clothes off the floor. "Pops ditched me at a temple outside Bangkok once while he went to go scam someone and they taught me to read and write just fine."

"And math? Or history?" Akane flicked an eyebrow when Ranma hesitated at that. She calmly walked over and slid her arms around the girl. "Think about it this way, you'll be away from Genma a lot more now and have a chance to hang around people your age."

"Well, that first option sounds pretty damn good..." 

"Aaand..." Akane purred, slowly grinding on her thigh, "There's a lot of places for privacy when we want." She giggled when the redheaded girl stared blankly, just before feeling the erection against her hip.

* * *

"Could've at least let me put some underwear on." Ranma muttered, trying to adjust herself as she jogged after Akane. "Why are you in a rush anyway?"

"The teacher makes you stand in the hall with buckets if you're tardy. And believe me, one time is enough." Akane sped up. "Plus, I'm hoping that advice you gave me helps with the fight I have to go through...again."

Ranma almost tripped hearing that. "Fight? You actually gotta fight someone to get into this place?" A look of excitement formed on her face as she bounced on her heels

"No, just me." Akane replied.

"You're kidding!" Ranma pulled up beside her. "What'd you do to get them to let you be the only one to get that?"

"More like what some pompus jackass decided to claim, and a bunch of idiots listened to him."

Ranma considered asking more, but by then they'd already reached the school...and found themselves looking at what looked like the entire male half the student body. Akane didn't even slow down as the hoard ran towards her, and she charged into them. The first two went down with a spinkick each, followed by her ducking a training foil. The welder got an uppercut for that. 

Meanwhile, Ranma just stood and watched the rather one-sided brawl. "Hm, she's straightened out a little, but still pulling in a tad at times. And way too much hip in that snap kick."

"Again...?" Nabiki asked, stepping up beside her. "I hope she finishes fast, the teachers don't accept it as a late excuse anymore."

Ranma blnked. "This' been going on enough for _that_ to happen?" She looked back in time to see Akane drop one kendo user with an elbow, then get another with a knee. "She really should keep her forearm right against the bicep for those elbows, she could hurt herself like that."

"Since the middle of last year, if I remember right. I'd help, but I'm not a fighter, and she seems to handle it ok." She looked at Ranma. "What about you?"

"She said it was just for her, so seems kinda rude to barge into it." 

 _'You're an odd girl, Ranma Satome."_ Nabiki thought to herself, glancing at the girl's figure.  _'Even if you are making me question my sexual preferences.'_

After a few minutes of punches, kicks, and even a headbutt or two, Akane stood at the doors, a field of downed bodies groaning behind her. A few were slowly crawling away while others just tried to pick themselves up. "Coming or what?" She muttered, dusting herself off.

Ranma quickly zipped in front of her. "Ok, I gotta know, what the heck WAS all that about?? And what'd you mean by a 'claim'?"

Akane sighed. "He's an upperclassman named Kuno, and for some reason he's convinced I'm his 'destined fierce tigress' or whatever. And he's the jerk who decided he had the right to say that only a guy who beat me in a fight had the right to ask me out. And, well, you saw the result."

Ranma stood there for a moment before wiggling a finger in her ear. "I'm sorry, but it sounded like you just said..."

"Ah-ah! I see mine fair tigress is the victor again!" A rather pompus-sounding voice spoke up. "And she brings a fellow maiden."

"Who you calling-!?" Ranma wheeled around to yell at the owner, only to smack a rose out of the air as it almost went in her hair.

"Tis it not not polite to make introductions first?" A kimono-clad young man stood nearby, a wooden sword at his hip. "Behold mine visage; I am Tatewake Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furukin High!" 


End file.
